gemallafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ungods
The Ungods is a story and event that happened over the course of about three years in Gemalla, during which the remaining known members of the Order of Chulque are killed. The Story * Komplexus, Tickles, Boarceror, Caleb, and Skurick take part in the first dungeon. The party finds Tat the Wiz Waz and Unit 66 during this quest. Skurick cheats his Paladin powers back illegally. * The party, named The Ungods by Komplexus, destroy the Bar Tavern in a fight in Sandpoint. * The Ungods massacre Hannequin soldiers that messed with them, destroying Sandpoint barracks * They go to Trazia to clear out a haunted manor for the Harpas. * The party then fights prostitutes, and Ivanon is bitten by a werewolf prostitute named Potte. * The Ungods kill a Hydra on the way back to Sandpoint * They sell the hydra to Jack Moores and scam Nervous Pete out of his ship, White Slave. Jack becomes the captain. * The party attacks an elven riverboat going to the Guild. White Slave sustains heavy damage, crashing north of Sandpoint on the Vicon River. They destroy the elven ship, taking many artifacts, including the Vorpa Tempora. * Walking back to Sandpoint, they investigate an abandoned tower with a light in the top floor. * They discover it is a wizard's tower and find evil artifacts and a picture of Tat on the top floor. Tat reveals he is the Architect, the mad wizard who built hero-trapping labyrinths for fun. * The party fights the Architect and his creation, Unit 66. They kill both of them, and the Vorpa Tempora begins its curse upon Ivanon. Blackhat comes and turns Tickles into a colossal slug, destroying the tower and forcing the group to run. Tickles goes on a rampage across the Foggy Canopy. * Skurick, Ivanon, Caleb, Boarceror, Jack, and Komplexus travel to Thieves Hill, looking to be smuggled off the continent. They find they have a hit on them from the Dead Man, so they are forced to fight their way out. Fearing the number of people who want them dead, they disband. * TWO-YEARS PASS * Ivanon hears of Blackhat's death and sends out his dog Gnoll to get the group back together. Only Jack refuses. * The Ungods return to the Architect's tower to look for a way to return Tickles to normal. * Find a pocket dimension to the Architect's Sand Temple. They save The Seer, now called Treesus, from his millennium tomb and find a greater remove curse scroll. * They turn Tickles back to normal. * The Ungods return to Sandpoint to make a plan, but they find it overrun by kobolds and ratfolk. so they go just south New Sandpoint. Treesus tells the others about the Order of Chulque and the Dead Man. He says they must be defeated, or the world will end. However, the Dead Man is almost indestructible. Treesus thinks the Elven Guild might know. They notice drow in the city on their way out, raising concerns. * The party travels to the Elven Guild and destroys it. The leader tells them of the Ancient Library of Oryora before they torture him to death. * On the way to the library, The Ungods are ambushed by the Dead Man. Caleb holds him off while the rest of the party escapes, dying in the one-on-one battle. * The party is halted at New Sandpoint, and drow seem to have taken over the town. They conspire with Bonks, a drow from the Order of Humility, and start a revolt. After most of the town is destroyed and the revolution is won, Komplexus makes the Drow Queen fall in love with Ivanon. * Bonks returns to the Drowlands, and Ivanon stays behind to seemingly wed the Drow Queen. However, he actually sacrifices her to the Vorpa Tempora. * In Ivanon's absence, The Ungods eat Gnoll on Tickles' request. * After killing the queen, Ivanon goes to Thieves Hill to test his power, killing most of its inhabitants. * The Ungods reach the Ancient Library and the dragon T'Yora tells them of The Ungods Prophecy. It tells them to go to Renequieme and how to kill the Dead Man. The idea that his whole life was fortold makes Tickles lose his mind. They message Ivanon, and they set out. * They meet the Dead Man at the center of Renequieme and trick him into freeing the Horse Demon, which turns on him, killing Dead Man. The demon goes into the Grand Court and waits to do battle with the party. * Tickles goes mad and accuses Komplexus of listening to Treesus's wisdom. A battle of Satanism versus Treeism ensues. Komplexus kills Boarceror, Tickles kills Komplexus. Komplexus is resurrected by Treesus, converting him to Treeism. Tickles strikes down Treesus, and Ivanon enters and decapitates Tickles from behind. * Komplexus, Skurick, and Ivanon attack the Horse Demon. Skurick is redeemed by sacrificing himself to save the party and destroy the demon. * Ivanon returns to Steppeshia to rampage, and Komplexus returns home to rule and raise his children in Trazia.